Hetalia Zombie Apocalypse Takeover
by Fluteorwrite
Summary: The fake zombie apocalypse has ended, but The Voice has been kidnapped! What will the nations have to do to find her and the kidnapped nations? Rated T because... well, it'll be violent...
1. Chapter 1

Yes, the sequel! Seriously, this idea has been sitting around in my head for a while now. Hitting my brain and saying 'Tell her hands to type me out damnit!'

Well fine, you little idea you. I have finally begun to type you out!

I hope you people like this one as much as you (hopefully) liked my first one ^-^

* * *

'Um, big bruder, who are those men outside the window?' Liechtenstein asked nervously.

Switzerland looked up from shining his gun and walked over to where Liechtenstein was standing.

There were two men standing on Switzerland's lawn, staring up at them.

'I don't know... Lili, go hide in your room.'

'But, wh-'

'Now!'

The door downstairs was kicked down, and a loud crash was heard. Liechtenstein began running to her room, but one man was already in front of the foor to the room they were in.

Switzerland quickly grabbed the gun he had been polishing, and pointed it at the man.

'Who are you?' he asked, his voice not faltering once.

'We're here under the orders of our superior, we asked that you do not resist,' the stranger replied, almost robotically.

'R- resist, what do you mean?'

Thump!

The other man had climbed up the wall, and jumped in through the window.

'Br- bruder, what's going on?' Lili whispered.

'I don't know...'

The man who climbed through the window grabbed Vash's gun, and took it from his hands. Switzerland found himself unable to move.

'No need to be scared, we won't hurt either of you,' he breathed into Liechtenstein's ear.

'But you better hope that the others try to save you,' the other finished, and tied their hands.

'Vat do you think yo-' his voice was cut off when one of the strangers put duct tape over his mouth. Lili wanted so badly to scream, but she couldn't.

_**Elsewhere~**_

Hungary was still shivering as she sat at the dinner table with Austria. He left before she did, and didn't hear Flute get kidnapped.

'So you're saying that this... Flute person has been kidnapped?' he asked again.

'Yes, that's what I'm trying to tell you, Austria!'

Austria put his hands under his chin and his elbows on the table.

'Well, hopefully she's safe...'

'Safe! That's all you're gonna say! She was kidnapped!'

'I realise that bu- Hungary, do you hear someone outside?' he asked and turned his head towards the door.

'No wh- actually, yes... Austria, did you invite someone for dinner?'

Austria shook his head and stood up and walked to the door. He opened it slowly, making the hinges creak.

He didn't say anything, he just stood still in front of the door.

'Austria? What is it?' Hungary asked, standing up from the table.

'Hungary, don't come over here...'

'I'm afraid she has to,' an unfamiliar voice told the Austrian.

'Austria, who's that?' Hungary asked, her voice a lot quieter than usual.

'I don-'

'None of you are allowed to resist, if you do... well, you don't want to know.'

Someone grabbed Hungary's arms and stuck them behind her back and tied them with rope. Hungary's shoulders tensed and her face lost it's colour.

At the world meeting the next morning, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Hungary, and Austria were not in attendance.

* * *

Yup, they has been kidnapped O_o

I hoped you liked it ;-p


	2. Why u kidnap them?

Bonjour tout le monde! Oui, une autre chapitre!... quoi? Oh, sorry, I was writing in French a few seconds ago...

Anywhoodle, here's the next chapter. The new Voice explains why she's kidnapped me, and her little "game".

* * *

All the remaining nations stood inside the fake apocalypse room, waiting for the new Voice to say something.

**_I assume you're wondering why I've kidnapped Flute?_** she asks, her voice hollow and very, very creepy.

'Like, yeah, that was totally uncalled for,' Poland tells her while swaying his hips.

**_It's simple, I want to play a game._**

'What are you, Jigsaw?' America asks her sarcastically._**  
**_

You could almost hear her smirk before she replied**_ In a way, I like seeing people suffer, and I like power. Being able to have power over nations is something I've only dreamed of._**

'Well it is nice that you are living your dream, but if you could, explain why you have kidnapped her,' England tells her, sounding very bored.

_**It's simple, she managed to get you all in one room, and I couldn't toss up this chance. But she wouldn't just let me torture you now would she? No. So I had a few of my minions kidnap her.**_

Everyone stood silently, just glancing up to where the voice was coming from._**  
**_

**_Also, I have instructed my minions to kidnap Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Hungary, and Austria. If you want them back, you must follow my instructions._ **she continued, with her freaky voice.

'You kidnapped them! ?' America yelled.

'Why would you do that, aru! ?'

The new Voice chuckled and replied **_Because I can. Now for my rules._**

_**You will all be teleported to your houses, you may all grab a bag of supplies.**_

'You do know that we'll all call the police, right?' Myrna asked.

_**Of course I know that, that's why I have cut off all the phone lines and your internet connection. Your cellphones have been tapped, and I have a few minions waiting beside the police stations near your houses in case you try going to them.**_

'Also, supplies for what?' Lithuania asked her.

_**Heh, I have hidden Flute and the kidnapped nations each in different parts of the world. It's your job to find them, if you don't... do you really wanna know?**_

Everyone was dumbfounded and didn't know what to say, there was a flash of light and everyone was teleported to their houses.

_**Myrna's house, 3rd person POV**_

Myrna looked around her room and called out 'Hello! I'm home!' there was no response.

She shrugged and stood up from her bed 'Well I guess they're not home.'

She picked out a few pairs of clothing, manga, a notebook, and random stuff she probably won't use. She stuffed them all into a black bag and slung it over her shoulder.

A knock could be heard at her door.

'Mom?' she asked, she walked to her door and opened it slowly.

'I'm back, have to go t- who are you?' she stammered.

A man in a heavy black coat was standing at her door. He smirked and said 'I won't hurt you, but if you try to resist, my superior might hurt you or anyone who's already been kidnapped.'

Myrna's eyes were wide and she clenched her fingers around her shirt.

He pulled duct tape and rope from his coat. He had to force her to stand still when he put the duct tape on her mouth, she screamed and thrashed her arms.

Needless to say, she didn't meet up with the others at the airport.


	3. Arriving in Osaka

Hello once again audience, when we left off, Myrna was kidnapped *le gasp*

* * *

'Um, dudes, where's Myrna?' America asked everyone as he turned around the airport they were all teleported to.

They all shrugged and picked up their bags. 'Kolkolkol, maybe she was kidnapped?' Russia suggested as they bought their tickets. The ticket seller gave them all funny looks, probably based on what they're wearing.

'Ru- Ivan, don't even say that aru!' China told him and slapped him with his sleeve.

They were all seated with another nation. America with England, China with Russia, Spain with Romano, etcetera.

Poland was complaining to the flight attendants that the plane was unsanitary, but they eventually ignored him. Lithuania had to show him pictures of ponies to calm him down.

America was watching a horror movie on the movie player on the back of the seat in front of him. Continuously clinging on to an annoyed Brit.

'Hey, Kiku?' America asked Japan who was in the seat across from them. Japan looked over to the American 'What?'

'I think I know where Lili is...'

England's eyes bulged and he looked at America. 'I beg your pardon?'

'Just look at my screen dude!'

So England did as America said and looked at the movie screen. Liechtenstein was now on screen, tied up to a pole with duct tape over her mouth.

China looked over the seat and gasped when he saw her. 'Oh my god aru...'

A name of a city appeared on screen "Osaka"

'Japan, I think you'll be in charge for this one...' Canada told him.

'Why?'

'Osaka's in your country, right?'

Japan nodded.

Well, now it makes sense that they're on a plane to Osaka.

* * *

A pale, blonde haired girl was walking back from a friends house. She was listening to Germany's marukaite and singing along at times.

'Marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chiky-' she stopped singing.

A black car stopped beside her and the door opened. She began backing away but her arms were grabbed from behind. She gasped and whipped her head around.

'Who are you! ?' she asked the stranger.

The man only smirked and shoved her into the car. She screamed and thrashed her arms, trying to get out. He slammed the door shut. A woman who was already inside the car smiled, not a comforting smile but very unsettling.

'Aw, don't be afraid child,' the lady told her.

She felt like she was about to cry and asked 'Why are you doing this?'

'Because, Drey, the superior demands it,' she told her.

Drey could only stay silent, she wasn't going to get any real answers.

* * *

Upon arriving at the airport, America begged Japan to add a hamburger stand to airports. Japan just sighed and began grabbing their luggage from the conveyor belt.

'No, America-san. Hamburgers are not popular here,' Japan tells him. America pouts but doesn't object.

'Dude, you didn't expect for him to actually have hamburgers here did you?' Prussia asks after he grabbed his luggage.

After 3 hours of searching, they came across a building that China thinks is where Liechtenstein is being hidden.

They all managed to sneak inside.

A gunshot is heard, and then Liechtenstein's scream.

* * *

Don't be mad at me~ I know it's freakishly short Dx


	4. Finding Liechtenstein!

I'm sorry for not updating for like a week 'OTL I wanted so badly to update, but I've had the worst case of writer's block ever! *cries in corner* I knew what I wanted to write, but I couldn't!

Plus Mme's been crazy and giving us 10 pages of math for homework...

* * *

The nations ran through doors, up stairs, and through more doors. Japan told everyone that Liechtenstein was behind a large grey door near the top of the building.

America and England ran back up the stairs and sped down, ramming into the door. Greece yawned and said 'You know, you didn't need to do that, it was unlocked...'

Liechtenstein was laying on the ground, her feet still duct taped together and her hands had red rope burns. She was crying and writing on the ground.

In blood.

The nations ran towards her and asked what happened.

'They shot him...' she told them and continued to cry.

'Wait, who shot who, Liechtenstein?' Lithuania asked.

'They sho-'

There was a chuckle, that evil chuckle they heard in the apocalypse room. 'Liechtenstein, why are you crying? There's no need to cry.'

America stood up and said 'Whoa, it's that voice thing!'

There was a zap of light. They were teleported to the middle of nowhere. Liechtenstein was now standing on her feet, with no duct tape on her feet.

'Where the bloody hell are we!'

* * *

Don't kill me because it's short orz

I have really bad writers block at the moment...


	5. Witness

Why hello there *dodges all sorts of stuff thrown at me* Um, sorry for not updating for a very long time, heh *sweatdrop* This chapter will be a witness chapter. Basically, someone says that she saw someone being kidnapped.

* * *

Lesley's POV

Don't think about what happened yesterday, don't think about it. It never happened, you did not see Drey get kidnapped, you did no-

'Excuse me, miss, but have you seen our daughter Drey?' a woman asks me, she's holding fliers, all with Drey's face, name, age, and last place they saw her on them.

I mentally facepalm. 'Well, actually, yeah, I saw her yesterday.'

Her eyes light up 'Really, where?' she asks.

I point to the sidewalk across the street from where we're standing. 'Right there, she was walking home I think,' I tell her.

'Oh... do you know what happened to her?' she asks me.

I nod, I don't want to tell her what I saw. But I do anyway.

'Someone in a dark truck rolled up beside her, a man tied her up and threw her in...' I say, no emotion present.

Drey's mom doesn't say anything, she just nods and walks away. She's going to cry, I know she's going to cry.

_**Meanwhile with Myrna**_

I kick the wall and groan, again. Firstly, I have no idea why I'm here, I'd rather be searching for the kidnapped, not be kidnapped! Secondly, I have no idea where I am, the entire drive here I was blindfolded. Thirdly, I think I sprained my ankle. I've only been in this dark room for maybe two hours, but, quite frankly, it feels like days. Days!_ **  
**_

'Having fun in here, Myrna?' that stranger who kidnapped me asks with a chuckle.

'The France do you think?' I snap.

'France?'

'... nothing...'

'Well, you're going to be here for a long time, and I doubt your little friends will find you in time,' he tells me coldly._  
_

I continue staring at the wall, and immediately ask 'In time? In time for what?'

He doesn't say anything, he just slams the door shut. Leaving me in this room for a few more hours... days!

* * *

OTL I'm sorry for not updating for a while ^-^' Don't be mad...

Oh, I just uploaded a Hetalia oneshot called "200 days" maybe a day or two ago... just wanted to tell you :D


	6. Finding Hungary!

So... long time no write, eh? Sorry about that ^-^' But, my regular updates are coming back! I promise to at least get a new chapter of this fic out every Tuesday! Of course there will always be chapters in between, but Tuesday is a definite.

* * *

Lithuania's POV

'P- Poland, we're supposed to be looking for Hungary, not shopping for clothes,' I stutter. Poland laughs and continues looking through racks of clothing.

'Like, I know that Liet, but Iggy did not, like, say we weren't allowed to stop to shop,' he told me and picked out a red skirt.

'Oh~ this is, like, totally cute!' he squealed and held it in front of his waist.

Poland runs to a changing room and quickly puts the skirt on. He flings the curtain open and bounces out. 'Well?'

'What?'

'Do I, like, look cute?' he asks me and does a twirl, the skirts ruffles fly and fall when he stops.

I blush and turn my head. 'P- Poland, y- you can't just-'

'I look cute, right~?'

I continue to blush and say 'S- sure...'

'Aw, you look, like, so adorable when you blush!' he shrieked and gave me a quick hug before jumping into the changing room. He stripped off the skirt and threw it over the curtain where it landed in my arms. He walked out with his old clothes on, skin tight jeans and a baggy pink shirt that hung over his shoulders. He grabbed the skirt from my hands and pulled a wallet from his pocket.

'I'm, like, buying this.'

'Poland, we have to look for Hungary!'

'I know tha-'

'Found them, aru!' I heard China yell. Poland and I twirled around. China was standing in front of the dress rack with a frown.

'We're not here to shop, aru, we're here because the talking scarecrow said Hungary was in here!' he told us shook his head.

'Da, Yao said he found them.'

'Why the hell are they shopping! Those bastards are supposed to be looking for Elizaveta!'

Oh, well, China, Russia, and Romano are here. But they still haven't found Hungary. Then again, that was mine and Poland's job.

Hungary's POV

I have three problems, starting with the not so bad.

A) I don't know where I am. But based on the announcements I hear from time to time I'm in a grocery store. It's not in Hungary though, because I don't understand what they're saying.

B) Austria's not with me. I really hope he's okay though.

C) I don't have my frying pan! This is terrible!

Plus, the last time one of my captors was in here he said something about "Them finding me, before it's too late."

That's not creepy, no, not at all.

I wonder if Flute's been found yet?

'Da, I work here, I just forgot something in that room. Da.'

Russia?

I sit up straight and crawl across the floor. My hand and feet are tied with rope, so I have a hard time moving.

'Quickly aru! Romano says that Alfred told him Feliciano's getting restless back at the hotel!'

China? Romano? I'm saved!

'Thank you.'

The door flings open and Russia's standing in the doorway, a big smile plastered on his face. ''ello Hungary, how are you?' he asks sarcastically.

'Oh, fine, I was kidnapped and I don't know where my frying pan is but I'm fine,' I mumble as he unties the ropes. I stand up and stretch my arms.

Russia and I leave the room and Russia closes the door behind him. The guard looks surprised 'You forgot a person in the room?'

Russia smiles with his eyes closed and nods 'Da.'

'O- Okay.'

Russia and I ran down a flight of stairs and met up with China, Romano, Lithuania, and Poland... in a skirt.

'Oh~ that looks so cute, Poland!' I compliment him. He smiles and nods.

'Liet thinks so too, don't you Liet!'

Lithuania blushes and looks down 'Y- yeah.'

Doujin idea, bam!

We all leave the stairs and run through the store. It's Slovakian.

'Have you found everyone else yet?' I ask after we got into a car that Russia rented.

'We've only found Liechtenstein, we're still looking for the others,' Lithuania tells me.

'How were you able to find us though?' I ask, I'd assume that that would be pretty hard.

'We found Liechtenstein through a video on a plane. We found you because a talking scarecrow told us where you were, aru.'

I begin to laugh 'A scarecrow? Haha, don't make me laugh too much China!'

Everyone sits with blank faces.

'Y- you're not lying?'

* * *

So... a talking scarecrow told them where Hungary was hidden. Wizard of Oz, anyone?


	7. The new Voice part one

I love and hate time differences... it's still Tuesday in a lot of places! Dx

Anywho, this chapter will be in the POV of the new Voice. We get to hear her thoughts, see the nations, Myrna, and Drey being tormented and hurt... oh, and me, but not really *evil grin*. Beware, the new Voice is a demented and cruel girl...

DISCLAIMER (because I always forget them)- This should be pretty obvious. I do not own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does. Besides, why would I be writing a FANfiction if I owned it? ._.

* * *

I smirk as I watch one of my minions kick her stomach and punch her face. I love the sight of people being tortured and having their blood spilled on the floor. Hungary and Liechtenstein were just distractions, to get them out of the way while we hurt the others.

Besides, I never even killed the boy. He was just a hologram, yet so realistic she screamed when he was "shot". Poor Vaduz, not even knowing that a hologram of him just made his mommy scream and cry.

'Stop! Please! I don't know anythi-!'

'Shut up!'

I grin maliciously and look out my window down into the room. She's still laying in a small puddle of blood and is screaming for him to stop kicking her. I pick up the microphone on my desk and say,

'Stop hurting her, I'll be down soon,' I put the microphone down and walk down a flight of stairs. I see her laying on the floor crying into her arms that she's using as a pillows. My minion's left.

'Stop crying you pathetic girl,' I snap.

She coughs a couple times and stops, but her chest heaves. I walk over to her and flip her over with my foot, and pull her up by the collar. Her puffy red eyes widen but she says nothing.

'I'm not going to hurt you,' I tell her, no hint of sympathy present. Why would I be sympathetic anyway? I let go of her collar and she steps back and clenches her fists.

'Why are you doing this?' she asks and wipes some blood from her lips.

'I want power, and you know how I can get that power, right?' I ask and glare at her.

She shakes her head 'No, I don't.'

'You're lying. You know how I can steal the power from the nations.'

'I don't!'

I chuckle 'Stop lying.'

'I'm not lying!'

I tsk and say 'Whatever, I'm not going to hurt you so stop acting like you're about to kill me.'

As if on impulse she unclenches her fists. 'You already hurt me enough,'

'Ah, but it wasn't me, it was one of my "goons"' I tell her with a smirk.

She's about to say something but I stop her 'Besides, you got the least amount of punishment compared to the others.'

She raises an bloody eyebrow before asking 'What do you mean?'

I wave my hand aimlessly 'Oh nothing, nothing. Don't pay attention to what I just said...'

'You just said I got the least amou-'

'Be quiet!' I snap. 'Before you get the same punishment as Austria...'

'What?'

'Nothing!'

She folds her arms and purses her lips 'Fine.'

I twirl around and begin walking up the stairs, but she says something that catches me off guard.

'You know, they'll find me!'

The corner of my lip twitches, threatening to turn into a smile. 'Of course...'

* * *

I was planning on making this longer, but I have no life so I got kicked off the computer before I could do that *scowl*.


	8. The new Voice part two

I can't think of anything to say... darn...

* * *

I sit down at my desk and begin thinking about other ways to guard my captives. I know for certain I'll be adding zombies and riddles. I could add explosions...

'Miss! Myrna's escaped!'

I jump up from my seat, sending the twirly chair flying into the wall.

'What! ?'

'It just happened! She pulled out a large hammer or something, claiming to call it her DOOM sword of DOOM, or something...'

'Why the hell did you come up here then! ? Go get her!'

I push him to the side and begin running down the stairs, Myrna's in the country of Romania. I walk up to my teleporter and type in the coordinates of where she's hidden. I blink twice and now I'm standing in front of a a wall with a huge gaping hole in it.

'Where is she?' I ask angrily.

'Oh, we got her, but someone else did before we got to her...'

Myrna's POV 30 minutes prior

'Can't I at least get butter for my toast~?' I whine. I mean, these goons are pretty stupid so they might say yes.

'Just eat what you're given, no complaints!'

Well screw them...

After I manage to stomach the burnt bread and (expired, might I add) milk. I think of sleeping. I love sleeping, but I can't sleep at a time like this!

...

Hammerspace! How in the name of pasta did I forget about hammerspace? I still have access to it after all!

I look around the dark and musty room, good, all the goons are outside. I smirk and put my hand behind my back, and pull out a arge sword that begins to mould it's shape and dark outlines and flashes of black fly around it. I grin as I wait for it to turn into a club with spikes.

Once it does this I wait for it to grow in size. I cannot break down a cement wall with a club this size of my head.

I giggle a bit before running up to the wall and swinging my club at it. I watch in delight as the wall begins to crumble and break where it's being hit. Once the hole's large enough I step out into the light and begin to run.

I let go of the club and it disappears before it hits the ground.

I'm in Romania! Goodness, that sounds disturbing, but honestly, I am so happy to be here! Then again I'm here because I was kidnapped...

Good god, I have no idea where I'm runni-!

'You really thought you'd get away that easy did you?' one of the goons hisses into my ear as he pulls my hair and grabbing my left arm.

'Damnit...' I whisper.

He lets go of my hair and begins pulling me back towards where they hid me.

'Hey! What are you doing?' I hear someone ask the goon. I look up and see a familiar head of light strawberry blond hair.

"Romania!" I cried. "Help me! These are the goons that took Flute and the others! One of their bases is nea-"

A gunshot sounded through the air, and an immense amount of pain flowed through me. I gasped and fell to the ground, clutching my chest.

"Shut your mouth, b*tch," said one of the goons. He was holding a gun, and I realised I had been shot. And judging by where the pain was, it was fatal.

I was going to die.

3rd person POV

"You idiot!" Goon One said. "We were supposed to bring her back alive!"

"She was telling him information! What else was I supposed to do?" Goon Two retorted. "We can still bring her to the boss if she's dead!"

"Grrrrrrr..."

The two goons looked up to see Romania growling at them with his fangs bared and his eyes glowing a dark blood red.

"Leave this place at once!" The ation hissed.

The two goons looked at him in amusement. "Whatcha gonna do if we don't?" Goon One said.

"I. Said. LEAVE!" Romania roared. The two goons yelped and ran away in fright. When they were gone, Romania walked over to where Myrna lay bleeding on the ground. She was still alive, but only just.

"Myrna..." Romania said quietly. "Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes..." Myrna gasped out, struggling to breathe. "I-I trust you..."

Romania picked her up, holding her so his mouth was by her neck, and bit down on her jugular vein. Closing his eyes, Romania began to suck the blood that remained. When there was barely enouh left to keep Myrna alive, he stopped. Removing his fangs from her neck, Romania bit down on his tongue until it bleed and kissed Myrna on the lips, forcing his blood into her body.

Myrna shuddered and went limp in his arms, and Romania layed her back on the ground. "I will come back for you... te iubesc..." he murmured, and then he vanished into the night.

Moments later, the goons returned with backup. Seeing Myrna laying on the ground, they picked her up and headed back to their base, unaware that crimson eyes watched them from the shadows.

* * *

Huge shout out to Myrna Maeve!

She wrote the entire ending of this (Starting from Myrna telling Romania what happened to the end) because I had a block... so thank you~!

It's mah birthday today! How do I spend it? On the internet, on reddit, Tumblr, Youtube, and FF duh, haha. I would swim but there might be a thunder storm -3-

Next chapter should be out Tuesday ^-^

Translation-

Te iubesc- I love you, in Romanian.


	9. The train part one

Good job Flute! This chapter's actually out on Tuesday xD These next few chapters will involve an idea from crumbthief, so thank you *smile*

* * *

Flute's POV

I'm bored. Very bored, and it is not a good thing to be bored if you're me. I don't know why am here and I don't like it.

'Hello, Flute, I have a little surprise for you,' that Voice says over the intercom, in her sickly voice. I cringe, I don't like her, and she has no right to call me Flute.

A minute later I hear a thud and some dust rise up from where something was dropped.

I stand up and squint my eyes.

It's Myrna! I quickly run up to her and crouch down beside her.

'I just wanted to show you what happens when you don't give me information, she's dead because she kept lying,' the voice tells me angrily and a beep sounds signifying that she's left.

'Myrna? Myrna, are you okay? Oh go- wait...' I notice two puncture marks on her neck, red and still fresh.

Myrna's hand twitches and her eyes flutter open. 'Wh- where am I?'

I shrug 'I dunno, but you were dropped in this room literally twenty seconds ago.'

'Oh... wait, dropped?'

'Yeah... oh, by the way,' I point to her neck. 'What are these from?'

I already know the answer. Romania, obviously.

'... Romania...'

'Why?' now, that I don't know.

'I ran off, and was shot by one of the goons. He had to save me,' she told me and shrugged her shoulders.

'Damnit! She's alive!' we hear the Voice exclaim bitterly. Myrna jumps and I just frown. The new Voice isn't very smart, is she?

'Well... only one way to solve this,' we can practically hear her smirk.

'Hey, you!' we hear her call someone then whisper something. 'Okay, have you two ever been on a train?'

3rd Person POV- with the nations.

'Okay~ so Liechtenstein, Hungary, Lithuania, Poland, Prussia, Germany, Spain, the Italies, and Greece are all staying here?' America asked his fellow nations. They were standing in the reception of their hotel and America, as always, was the leader or HERO as he liked to call it.

'Yes yes, Alfred, now hurry up the note said we had to be at the station by 13:00 o'clock!' England said impatiently.

'Okay okay, geez, I was just trying to make sure no one got left behind when they weren't supposed to...'

The four nations who would not be staying then left the hotel as quickly as possible. America leading the way and humming mission impossible music.

'Um, guys. W- wait up, I told you I would be coming as well,' Canada whispered as the door closed. 'Oh, okay, I'll just tag along then!' he opened the door and followed his brother and the others.

_Time skip to the station!_

'Did you get the tickets aru?'

'Da.'

'Okay, good.'

'Ah! Ghost!' America shrieked and jumped into Englands arms. Then fell because Iggy's arms were not outstretched and he didn't want to catch him anyway 'Git...'

'Be quiet aru!'

'B- but...'

Russia chuckled 'There was no ghost, America.'

'But it told me it was "here" and it will save Iggy and I a seat...'

England scowled at the nickname the American had given him, but said nothing. The four (Five!) nations walked on the train and sat in the seats at the back. There were only five others on the train, humans obviously. A couple and their toddler. A man with curly black hair and thick rimmed glasses, and a young girl who was probably 15 or 16 with short, choppy red hair.

Upon sitting down they all saw the same note taped to the back of the seat in front of them.

_'Oh riddles, what fun! _

_You will solve 5 riddles, ranging from easy to torture._

_Look at the door that separates these two carriages._

_See it. That note. Your very first riddle, easy as hell._

_Be warned. You only have two hours to solve these riddles._

_Or BOOM! Goes the carriage and everyone in it, including the humans._

_Oh riddles, what fun!'_

* * *

Suspense!

I foreshadowed the crap out of this... just saying.

Foreshadowing is a dramatic device in which an important plot point is mentioned early on in a story to return later in a more significant way.

If any one of you knows what that is from... you're totally awesome!


	10. The train part two

Why hello again~ sorry fot not updating for two weeks. I was camping with my siblings and my grandparents (and their friends and their kids... so, there were ten of us.) Don't be mad! *holds out a cupcake*

Sorry for uploading this on Wednesday as well, the internet keeps going down *sigh*

Haha. This chapter will be longer than usual and will involve riddles! Oh riddles, what fun!

* * *

_**First Riddle**_

The four nations looked at each other before looking at the door leading to the second carriage. A paper that wasn't there when they got on was now taped to the door.

'Miss, quickly, we were about to leave.' one of the train attendants said with a sigh as she ushered someone on.

A tall girl with chin length black hair and hazel brown eyes walked onto the carriage. She was wearing a black Volcom cap and her hands were inside the pockets of her baggy dark green sweater. She had a red and black checkered bag slung over her shoulder and was wearing skater shoes.

She mumbled her apologies before sitting in the seat two ahead of America and England.

They each just shrugged their shoulders and turned back to the door. America practically tore the paper from the door, which caused China to shriek, as he heard the paper rip.

Russia just "Aww, Yao scared, da?'

No one answered him.

America unfolded the paper as quickly as he had torn it from the door.

'Gentlemen, we will be leaving in a few minutes. I'd advise that you all sit down,' a plump, raven haired woman told the nations. They nodded (America sighed) and each sat down in their seats.

America cleared his throat and finally began to read.

_'Your first riddle is quite simple. Answer it, the door to the second cart will open, failure will result in time-'_

America raised an eyebrow at this and pulls the paper close to his face, like he couldn't see it.

'Will result in time? That doesn't make sense!' he groaned.

'We are leaving now, please do not raise from your seats unless permitted, thank you.'

The train lurched back an inch or two before going forward, slowly gathering speed as it went.

'Hm, perhaps the next riddle will explain it?' China said and rested his chin on his hands.

'Either way, Alfred, keep reading,' England told him. America nodded and looked back to the page.

_'Weight in my belly,_

_Trees on my back,_

_Nails in my ribs,_

_Feet I do lack.'_

One word to describe the nations? Confused. Very confused.

'Weight in my belly...' England whispered to himself.

'Trees on my back... okay, that's just weird!' The U S of A whispered to himself.

'Nails in my ribs... oh my, aru, acupuncture gone terribly wrong...' Must I tell you who said that?

'Feet I do lack... I have feet, da, as do you Yao!'

'I know the answer...' Canada whispered.

_**Ten minutes later**_

'I want a burger!' America groaned after ten minutes of hard thinking.

'A burger! ? You want a bloody burger!'

'No, I prefer my burgers without blood thank you very much~' America told him, completely serious.

Russia and China were actually thinking, an not about food or bloody food for that matter.

Russia had drawn a childlike drawing of a person laying on the ground. Chiba drew in the elements of riddle. He drew trees on it's back, a metal weight in it's stomach, and nails piercing it's ribs. China also erased the feet on the person.

'What does it look like, Yao?'

China scrunched his eyebrows together, deep in thought. 'Aru... I don't know...'

'I know the answer!'

'EEEK! GHOST!'

'There is no ghost you git!'

China frowned but continued to think.

'Russia? Do you know, aru?' China asked with a sigh.

'No.'

'Damnit! I know the answer!' Canada yelled as loudly as possible, caused the toddler to cry, her parents to give him glares, the redheaded girl to simply shrug her shoulders and continue reading, the curly haired man to do nothing (heavy sleeper), and for the late girl to sigh. An attendant walked out and said 'Young man, please be quieter!'

'Um... sorry, everyone,' Canada whispered.

After about a minute, America spoke up 'Mattie? When'd you get here?'

'I- I've been here the whole time...'

'Wha~?' he was practically astounded.

Canada almost snapped, but as he's used to this he did nothing.

'Alfred, stop being so rude, now, Matthew, you said you know the answer?'

'A ship,' he said proudly.

_Click._

They heard the door to the second compartment open slowly behind them.

**_Second Riddle_**

The attendants weren't looking so they all quickly ran into the second compartment. It was empty, except for... well, nothing. It was deserted.

'Where do you suppose the next riddle's hidden?' England asks the others.

America shrugs and looks around the compartment.

'I don't know, aru.'

'Look what I found!' Russia exclaims and shows off a paper in his hand. He's standing in the front of the door to the third compartment.

'Maple! When did you get over there?' Canada squeaks.

'Whoa, dude! When did you get over there?' America asks, oblivious about Canada already asking.

Russia just grinned and walked over to them, handing the paper to China.

'I'll read, then,' China said and opened the paper.

_'What does man love more than life,_

_Fear more than death or mortal strife,_

_What the poor have, the rich require,_

_And what contented men desire,_

_What misers spend, and spendthrifts save,_

_And all men carry to the grave?'_

'Aru...'

'You guys are real idiots, you know that?'

Someone else had entered the compartment.

* * *

Organising books is fun!

Especially my books, although, it did take awhile...

I have left you with a cliffhanger! Because I am the kindest person ever~ and I just needed to update ^-^'

Next chapter should be up tomorrow, with the end of the Second Riddle and the Third Riddle.


	11. The train part three

Woo! I just got two new bookshelves :D

Oh, and... here's the new chapter *shrugs* Sorry for not uploading Friday like I promised, I wasn't allowed to use the computer *sniff*

I got a new cover for this fic! The awesome Myrna Maeve made it! :D It. is. Amazing! :D I mean... it's just... PERFECT! *cries before dying from the awesome*

* * *

Lesley smirked at their confused faces, she saw them when she got on the train, and found it funny how it took them a while to solve the first riddle. She was quite surprised to see them on the train, but she wasn't some crazy fangirl, so she didn't "squee". She decided to follow them when she saw them go into the next compartment.

'Excuse me aru?'

'You don't get it, do you?' she asks with a sigh.

'The riddle?'

'Yes!'

'No, we don't get it...' Canada whispers.

'No, unfortunately we don't,' England repeats.

Lesley groans before flopping down on one of the seats. She held out her left hand and said 'Give me the paper.'

'Wha~ why?' America inquired with a raised eyebrow.

'The paper, with the second riddle on it, how specific do I need to be?'

'Oh~ China, give her the riddle!' he said a little childishly.

'Yes yes, I know,' he sighed before handing her the riddle, his long sleeve getting in the way. Lesley pushed it away and grabbed the paper.

'This is so easy... but I doubt it will work if I say the answer,' she told them before closing her eyes and pushing her volcom cap over her face.

'What do you mean it won't work?' Russia asked and tapped his faucet pipe on a seat.

Lesley scowled but didn't move the cap. 'I mean, the person who designed these riddles made it so that only your voices will unlock the next door. Not a key and certainly not a normal humans voice.'

'W- well can't you at least give us a hint?' Canada asked with a nervous smile.

'Yeah, sure. Oka-'

'Who are you talking to?' the others asked in unison.

'Canada, anyway. Look at the lines, what are they asking?' she asked them, finally sat up again, and pushed her cap aside. She pointed at the riddle on the page and look at them, expecting them to all immediately understand it.

They just gave her blank faces.

'Agh!' she practically yelled and flopped onto her back. 'It's so simple!' She sat back up and pretended to adjust non-existant glasses before quoting.

_'What does man love more than life,_

_Fear more than death or mortal strife,_

_What the poor have, the rich require,_

_And what contented men desire,_

_What misers spend, and spendthrifts save,_

_And all men carry to the grave?' _she ended with a punch and a gasp for air. 'Do you get it?' she asked.

They shook their heads.

'Seriously?' she breathed.

'...'

'Damnit! Okay, first two lines are connected,' she took a breath of air and quoted, 'What does man love more than life. Fear more than death or mortal strife?'

More blank faces.

She lay her forehead on her fingers and mumbled 'Seriously?'

'Okay, they all revole around one word. Next two lines then,' she paused, 'What the poor have, the rich require. And what contented men desire,' she looked up expectantly and a horrible poker face.

Blank faces and shaking heads.

'You guys are so... okay, the next three will give you guys the answer!'

'They better, aru...'

'What contented men desire. What misers spend, and spendthrifts save, and all men carry to the grave?'

'Okay, first off, Alfred, before you even ask! A miser is sort of like "Mr Crabs" from Spongebob, a penny pincher, a cheapskate, a tightarse, England should understand that last one.'

Alfred frowned and stuttered 'I- I knew that!'

'Of course you did, Alfred, da.'

Lesley smirked 'Well, do you guys know the answer yet?'

'No.' they all said in their respective languages.

'Idiots... okay, listen closely. I am going to give you the biggest hint ever,' she put emphasis on other.

They all nodded and leaned forward eagerly.

'The opposite of everything, that's your answer.'

'Nothing?' England said.

Click. The door to compartment three opened ahead of them. They all smiled and walked up to the door, and Russia slid it open. Lesley stood up to follow them.

'Whoa whoa whoa, where do you think you're going?' America asked, flailing his hand.

'To the next compartment, obviously.'

'No, only nations are allowed,' he told her like a child protecting a tree fort.

'Yeah, but clearly you need all the help you can get,' she told him, and smirked as she walked in ahead of him. The others just laughed at the confused American

* * *

Woo! Okay, so, writing Lesley was fun xD

I'll try getting up the next chapter soon! ^-^


	12. The train part four

Okay, so, I apologise for the lack of updates. I haven't been using the computer as much as I used to (reasons...). School will also be starting again on Tuesday *sobs* Plus, a lot of my classes will be in English o-o. Do you know how weird that will be for me? TAG and sciences humaines will be in French, I'm certain. I'm not sure about anything else...

Anypasta, on with the third riddle!

DISCLAIMER- I haven't said this for a bit... but for the love of all things awesome, I do not own Hetalia! I own this plot idea, myself (obviously), and the new Voice. The other OC's belong to **Crumbthief**, **Myrna Maeve**, and **That other Germancest fan**!

Woo, now that that's out of the way. I'd like to thank Myrna Maeve for helping me write this chapter. *claps* She wrote almost the entire Myrna POV (except, like, the first paragraph. I wrote that.) and some of the nations part.

* * *

'Next riddle, next riddle~' Russia hummed and looked around the compartment. It was empty, aside from the group of nations and the one human.

Lesley just shrugged and layed down on a seat.

'Hey! What are you doing? You said you would help!' England asked, annoyed as he and the others continued to search for the next riddle.

Lesley closed her eyes and rotated the hat so it was now covering her face. 'I don't feel like helping too much, the last time I helped I practically gave you the answer,' she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

England stood in place for a few seconds, thinking about what to say, but said nothing. He just continued too search.

'Birdy~ wait... why's there a bird on the train?'

Everyone (except Lesley) looked at the American, who was standing on top of a seat with a goofy grin. A small tawny owl was now circling above his head, with a small roll of parchment attached to it's leg.

'That's an owl, Alfred aru,' China stated with a sigh.

'Owl, bird, same thing. They both have wings!' Alfred countered, pointing his index finger at the "bird."

"What's that attached to it's leg, aru?" China asked, ignoring the American

"It looks like a roll of parchment," England said. "It must have the riddle on it!"

Canada went over to the owl and took the roll of parchment. He unrolled it, and a slip of paper fell to the floor. "Eh?"

Alfred picked up the slip of paper and looked at it. He frowned. "Guys... something isn't right here."

"What do you mean, Alfred?" England asked.

"Look," Alfred said, turning the paper so the other's could see it. On the paper were two pictures. The first picture was of Myrna lying on the ground bleeding from a fatal wound in her chest. The second picture was of Myrna being forced to get on the train, and she was very much alive.

'I- is that Myrna?' Canada asked quietly.

'I believe so,' said England.

'Da... well, is there anything on the original parchment?' Russia turned to Canada.

'Eh?' Canada looked at the roll that was still in his hand and nodded. He unrolled it completely and showed it to the others.

_Hello again._

_You're probably wondering why I've shown you those photos of Myrna._

_Simple, really. She's already dying, and you only have 70 more minutes to save her. _

_If you solve this riddle, you'll be even close to saving her. But if you don't.. well, just think about how much time you have._

_Oh, don't worry. Flute is perfectly fine, bruised and bloodied, but fine._

'Evil woman...' China mumbled.

_The part of the bird that is not in the sky, which can swim in the ocean and always stay dry. What is it?_

**Myrna's POV**

'The shadow! The birds shadow you idiots!' I scream, earning another slap with a whip against my back. I wince and stay silent for a couple minutes. I've been stuck in an empty, private part of the train for about 50 minutes. It's at the very back of the train, I checked before I was shoved inside. I'm not entirely surprised that I was locked in a room... the whip is a surprise though...

As is the TV. Then again they must love watching me suffer, seeing how they've done little but whip and taunt me ever since I got on the train. Blood is running down my back from where the whip lashes cut my skin, and the fact that I can actually smell the blood now is not making my situation any better.

But the fact that I'm bleeding is the least of my worries right now. My biggest concern is the fact they injected me with something before I was shoved on the train. I don't know what they injected me with, but I know it can't be good for my health. I'm starting to feel weaker and weaker, as if my life is being drained away. It would suck for me to die before I've had a chance to live my life.

"I don't wanna die..." I say quietly. "Wait... what am I saying... I can't die here... No, I WON'T die here!" I stand up straighter, speaking louder now, and I smile. "You hear me, new voice bitch?! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE TODAY! I'M GONNA SURVIVE, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME, NOT NOW, AND NOT EVER!"

"And you wanna know what else?" I add, reaching a hand into hammer-space. "You forgot one important fact about me, new voice bitch!" I pull my hand out, now holding my Black Umbrella Spear. "I am never, EVER defenseless! SUCK ON THAT, BITCH!"

I move to stab the nearest guard when I feel my strength leave me, and I collapse to the floor.

"Wha-what is this..? What's happening..?" I say, my limbs numb. "Why can't I move? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

**Back with the nations!**

'Aru...'

Lesley rolled slightly in her seat, completely oblivious to the fact that they still haven't solved the riddle.

'Iggy! Get the bird owly thing off of me!' America shrieked, the owl now perched on his head. The owl hooted and flapped it's wings, but didn't leave it's perch.

'Owl, fly away, shoo!' England flailed his hand at the owl, causing it to jump and fly off and around the carriage. Meanwhile, China and Russia were whispering amongst themselves.

'Russia, look at the owls shadow, aru,' he whispered to the Russian.

'Why?' Russia asked like a child.

'Well, a shadow never rips or gets wet, right?' China tells him.

Russia nods slowly, 'Da...?'

'Well, I think that's our answer. It's shadow.'

_Click._

* * *

Dat cliffhanger! Considering I didn't write almost all of Myrna's POV, I was literally sitting there like "o_o What happened to Myrna!?" Congrats to Myrna, even though it's my story you've made me freak out! xD

Okay, new chapter soon!


	13. At the hotel

It's Tuesday! And I updated~! :D Okay, so, this chapter actually won't be on the train... don't worry, it's just as important! Sort of... okay, it's more like a "I might not be able to update as often so here's some filler" sort of chapter ^-^'

* * *

**At the hotel~!**

'Veh~ Doitsu, Doitsu!'

'Vat do you want Italy?'

'Pasta.'

This has been going on for the past hour. Italy wants pasta, Romano wants tomatoes, France wants... anyone really, Germany wants peace and quiet, Hungary and Japan already have what they want (doujin), Poland wants him and Liet to go shopping, and Greece wants another cat for him to sleep with. Liechtenstein's petting any of the cats that walk from Greece.

'Nyet, no pasta until the others get back,' Germany told the Italian. Italy began to pout and walked over to a couch in their humungous suite. He then began to make more white flags.

**With Hungary and Japan. Setting- Sitting on Japan's bed, far end of the suite.**

'Why does the seme always have big hands?' Hungary asked Japan, her right palm beneath her chin.

Japan looked at his fellow fangirl and shrugged 'I guess it's because they're usually larger...?'

'Japan, honey, that sounds wrong...'

Japan blushed furiously and hid his face behind his SasuNaru doujin 'Be quiet Hungary-san...'

**Spain, Prussia, and France. Setting- In the kitchen area.**

'Kesesese, Spain are you seriously drawing Roma?' Prussia asked Spain, who was hunched over a sketchpad.

'Si, he's very cute, don't you thi- ow!'

'I'm a boy, boss, don't call me cute!' Romano told him angrily after slapping him at the back of the head.

'Ha, il a frapper!'

Spain sniffed and wrapped his arms around Romano's waist, Romano began walking away (dragging Spain on the carpet.) 'But Lovi~'

'Don't call me Lovi, and get off!' Romano hissed, prying Spain's hands away.

'Oh, Roma, you know you love 'im!'

**Greece and cats. Setting- Greece is sleeping on the couch, surrounded by cats.**

'Zzzzzzzz...'

'Meow.'

**Poland and Lithuania. Setting- Sitting on Polands bed.**

Poland rolled his eyes, 'No, absolutely not, I, like, want the red one, you know, the one with the sequins?'

He was ordering some new outfits from all sorts of fashion lines, and has been doing so for the past hour. Lithuania was sitting beside him on the(ir) bed, flipping through one of Poland's many magasines.

'270 bucks!? That's, like, too much!... I don't care! Lower the price!'

Lithuania rubbed his temples and put down the magasine (Hello!) 'P- Poland, please don't be mad at th-'

'I'm not mad!~! ... I'm not, like, talking to you!' Poland snapped at the salesperson.

'Oh geez...'

**Mystery Person's POV**

This is their suite, right? That's what the lady at the desk said... I think, maybe it was 219?

I raise up my hand to knock on the door, but pull it back down and put my ear up to the door. I really do not want to knock on the wrong door.

'Naughty gir, naught-'

Nope! That is definitely not the others. That was disturbing...

I walk to the next door and lean my ear up to the door.

'Bored... bored... bored...' I hear someone with an English accent say every 10 or so seconds.

'What are you doing?' someone asks the bored man

'I'm bored!'

'How are you bored? You haven't even solved the kidnapping of those three girls yet?'

'Ugh, clearly that large group of people next door are trying to find them. You heard them, didn't you?'

'But we're in Germany, I thought it would be fun for you to solve things in another country?'

'Dull...'

I step back, next door? So, 222? I walk to said door and listen in.

'Boss, I swear, try to fucking hug me again and I'll slap you!'

Romano?

'Do you think we should wake up Greece?'

I smile, it is them. I fling open the door and jump inside.

Lithuania looks up, being the only one not particularly occupied by anything.

'Is tha- it is!'

The others look up and gasp.

'B- bruder? Bruder!' Liechtenstein shrieks and jumps up, dropping a poor cat and runs to me. She practically jumps into my arms and I hug her tight.

'How did you get away?' Hungary asks, putting her book down.

'It vasn't easy...'

* * *

Okay, so, Romania was going to be in this chapter but my mom just told me I had to go to bed. I have school tomorrow! *cries*


	14. Block

Flute paced back and forth in her prison room. She had been given a laptop and was allowed to write down what was happening. The problem is, she didn't know what to write. She flopped onto the hard bed and stretched her fingers and hovered them over the laptop keys.

'... damn... I know what I want to write, but I don't know how to write it!' she complained. The guard who was situated just outside the room rubbed his temples.

'This again...' he mumbled.

'I mean... hey, guard bozo, I have a question~!' she shouted to the annoyed guard.

He turned to face her door 'What!?' this happened a few hours ago, yesterday, the day before that, and last week.

'Do you know what I can write? I'm at a bit of a block!' she asked.

'I don't know and I don't care!'

'Please~ tell me or I'll make you a fatty in the next chapter!' she stated.

The bozo guard gasped 'You wouldn't dare!'

'Oho, I would, I am the writer after all! Now tell me, what can I write so I'm not at a block forever?'

'... I don't know...'

Flute smirked and pushed up her glasses 'Fine then.'

_The__ fat and ugly bozo guard refuses to help me..._

* * *

So, I've been at a bit of a block for quite some time, so i just needed to post this ^-^' I apologise OTL


	15. HIATUS!

I really don't want to do this... but all of my fics will be put on hiatus for the month of November. I was an idiot and signed up for NaNoWriMo OTL

Now, so I don't break the rules, have some horribly written SuperWhoLock!

* * *

'Jawn, call the Winchesters!'

'Why?'

'Do itttttt.'

Jawn dials Deans number... he thinks!

'Hello! You have reached the TARDIS! Please leave a message after the beep, boooooop!'

'What?' Jawn whispers.

'Doctor, you do know the telephone will beep by itself if you hadn't picked it up?'

'Oh, really?'

* * *

This is what happens when I'm tired...


	16. Sneak peek thing

I feel horrible for not updating for so long, so I have a small sneak peek. I'll update next week, I'll be at my friends house tomorrow and Monday.

* * *

But, I guess a glowstick will work. A glowstick... why is there a glowstick!? I pick up the green glowy thing from the table and shake it a couple times, making it brighter. I hold it in the air and slowly turn in a circle around the room. I see a couple plush seats, a couch, and bookshelves are lined across the walls.

''Miss, that's a bit bright, please put that light away.' I jump at the voice and let out a small yelp. A person, wait no a photo... a talking person in a photo.

I am a wizard. You're a wizard Drey...

Wait. No I recognise that face and voice... it's Austria.

'Austria?'

* * *

... review?


	17. Finding Austria!

Yet another chapter that is not on the train. But come on, I can't just focus on that for too long! I get bored very~ easily!

Okay, so, this is how the next chapters should be working for a bit. There should be about six chapters left!

**This chappy- ** Drey's own short chapter.

**Next chappy-** All the kidnapped people, because Myrna's awesome but for all we know the others could be dead.

**Chappy after-** Train chapter! Close to the final riddle!

**Chappy after that-** Back at the hotel, Switzy explains how he got out.

**Mystery chapter-** Like I said, it's a mystery~! *smirk*

* * *

Drey's POV

I rub my head and sit up, blinking because of the blurriness. Where am I? I remember walking back home from a friends house and being thrown into a vehicle. There was a lady, a very sweet looking lady...

I rub my temples. This can't be happening. This only happens in movies, only in movies... Then again, being in a movie would be cool...

What am I saying!? This is not a movie, not a book, not some anime! This. Is. Reality! Unless I'm dreaming... damnit, snap out of it! I scrunch my nose, it smells horrible. Mossy and humid, like a forest mixed with rotten eggs. Horrible combo.

I look around the dark room I'm in. I see outlines of... chairs? Tables? What are those, bookshelves? Am I in some sort of library? Did that lady bring me here? I stand up and look for a light. Or a candle. Or even a phone.

But, I guess a glowstick will work. A glowstick... why is there a glowstick!? I pick up the green glowy thing from the table and shake it a couple times, making it brighter. I hold it in the air and slowly turn in a circle around the room. I see a couple plush seats, a couch, and bookshelves are lined across the walls.

''Miss, that's a bit bright, please put that light away.' I jump at the voice and let out a small yelp. A person, wait no a photo... a talking person in a photo.

I am a wizard. You're a wizard Drey...

Wait. No I recognise that face and voice... it's Austria.

'Austria?'

Austria's POV

I roll my shoulders again and once again try to get comfortable in this dastardly... whatever this is! It's not comfortable, and I can't even take a step back or forward without hitting the wall.

'Yes, I am Austria, miss. But who are you?' I ask the blond haired girl.

She swings the glowstick by her side and answers 'Drey, I doubt you know who I am though.'

'Correct, I don't know who you are. But you're there and maybe you could help me?' I inquire.

She taps her chin in a mock thinking sort of way 'Okay, I'll help you get out of the painting,' she says, and I almost expect for her to do what America would do. Add in a little "But what's in it for me", but she doesn't.

'.. are you alright with glass possibly raining over you?'

'I beg your pardon?'

It was quick and Austria let a shrill (that was extremely manly, oh yes indeed.) as Drey threw a book at the glass frame and it smashed to the ground. Austria wasn't behind it, but from his end of the call the glass smashed just the same.

He stepped out into an empty room and could see a sliver of light coming through the crack of an open door. He wiped stray pieces of glass from his hair, adjusted his glasses and jacket, and lifted his head as he opened the door and walked down a deserted hallway.

* * *

So sorry for the lack of updates, school y'know? But I am currently on Spring Break so woo!  
Okay so how is it Spring Break when we had a blizzard and it wouldn't stop snowing through all of last week? -_-

Oh Canada, my home and native land. Where it never stops snowing, and it makes me so~o mad!


End file.
